The bomb of lifetime XXX
by Pinkie's twin
Summary: Pinkie pie lurks in twilights house noticing moans from the upstairs room. What happens when pinkie pie goes upstairs other than noticing Twilight having sex? She joins, and so does everypony else!


Pinkie pie gala-hopped to her friend Twilight's house hoping she'd want to come test out some cupcakes.

Taking an excited breath she knocked once then barged in. In horror her jaw dropped as she saw a giant puddle of cum on the ground. "T-twilight!?" She asked not very sure if it was what she thought it was. She heard some groans coming from the upstairs. She noticed Spike wasn't downstairs either. She found a note that read, _Pinkie pie, I have to postpone our hangout cupcake test today because I'm in a meeting with Apple Ja- I mean, my therapist to tell her I really don't need therapy. P.s. If you decide you want to ask spike, he's with Rarity. And Rainbow's with fluttershy. So that's that. You might wanna have a day off because its sexua- Duh I mean quiet day for everypony. So yeah._

Pinkie pie didn't hear about this quiet day, so she went upstairs anyway. But for some reason, instead of bouncing like she normally did, she was nervous and shaking and slowly creeping up the stairs. She kicked the door open like applejack kicked trees and gasped in horror as Twilight sparkle was getting her inside of her vagina licked. "Oh yes! Harder and twirlier AJ!" "alright sugar, but here's the thing… ah aint as easy going as ah used tuh be. Cause ah am faithful' an' stronger!" She giggled twirling her tongue in her pussy. Pinkie bounced in. "THERAPY! You said you were in therapy but NOOOO! It doesn't LOOK like it! You lied to me and broke the vow of coming to sugar cube corner! Seeing a puddle of white guck over there almost made me VOMIT!" Pinkie said I SWEAR sounding like she didn't have to breathe. Twilight blushed. "Naw NAW Sugar!" AJ said grasping her strength to get up as a few droplets of cum dripped from her pussy. "It sher is fine that Twilight wanted me to come awn over tuh have somethin' speshel!" Apple Jack spoke in her thick accent. "And Pinkie, I'm just flattered that girls are allowed to have sex! Would you like to join us? There's something called a threesome where we all could share a little! I'll do AJ's special move, where she gets on top of me, I lick her ass, she licks my pussy, and you Pinkie, Can help Aj or Me, or lick my ass." Twilight explained gracefully embarrassed. "Welllllllllllllll…." Pinkie said thinking. "You have waterfalls flowing out of your Va jay jay, and fudge out of you patoot!" Pinkie said. "Isn't it gross?" AJ shook her head. "Actually, it's NOT" Twilight responded. "Ah no, sweetie when yer seckchowall, it tastes lak all yer faverite candeez." Pinkie tried to think of what apple jack said. "Cupcakes?" She asked. "sure!" "hard candy caramels?" "wha not?" "IM IN!" Pinkie jumper in and helped AJ lick the pussy of Twilight. Twilight felt double times pleasurable and forgot to lick AJ. "Ohhh YESH!" Pinkie said. Soon it was four o'clock, and spike came home. He walked into Twilights door with Rarity. Both in shock they looked at the three. "Well I never!" Rarity said. "Howdy!" Apple Jack said licking her lips. "Wanna join?!" Pinkie asked. "IT LOOKS GRODY BUT ITS FUN!" Pinkie said running up to Rarity and giving her a hug. "Oh my." Rarity said in disgust. Really, she would love to. Spike said, "What dowe have to lose?!" And Walked over to AJ and Showed her his cock. "May ah?" She asked. "yup" AJ sucked slowly on his dick and moaned. Rarity jumped and moaned with pleasure as Twilight licked her clit. every girl was filled with glee as this sex bomb was happening. Rainbow dash and fluttershy walked in Twilights room to ask if she had a book on Turtle and Rabbit friendship. Rainbow gasped and pushed Pinkie over, and sucked Spikes cock. "HEY! DASHIIIIEEEEE" She whined. Fluttershy Glanced away as AJ looked over at her. "Hey there Fluttersha!" She greeted. "Come over here ah could use a lil' halp" Fluttershy came over and shyly and softly licked her cunt. Small moans left AJ's mouth. After a while many ponies were there like, Snips, snails, the cutie mark crusaders, Trixie, Vinyl scratch, diamond tiara, peachy pie and derpy hooves.

When the whole thing was over spike wrote a letter for twilight.

_Dear princess Celestia,_

_Today learned something new._

_That friends can't just JUST play or hangout, but do other things __ Some can be romantic, some can be a little shy while licking my… Um, I mean, It only depends on how you act towards them and they will understand what you like who you like when you like it, and when you want it._

_From, your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

Twilight sighed and said to spike, "Let's not speak think or do this ever again."

Spike grinned and nodded turning on the television.


End file.
